vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Editing Rules
PLEASE NOTE! This page is taken from the Vs Battles Wiki and is NOT the property of this wiki! Thank you! Introduction presently consists of pages, most of them listing the statistics of characters across different fictional franchises. However, there is a tremendous amount of work involved in maintaining the accuracy of statistics and upholding a high quality for all profiles. In order to ensure that all edits made are of high quality, there are certain rules to abide by when editing. These rules must be followed in addition to the Site Rules. The Rules *Please utilize proper grammar, spelling and sentence structures. *Kindly utilize source mode editing. Doing so simplifies editing for other editors significantly, and prevent severe distortion of page structure. You can change this to your default editing mode in the preferences settings. Feel free to overview this image to observe a basic example regarding how to properly write profile pages in this editing mode. *You can automatically insert much of the structure listed in the Standard Format for Character Profiles into a new profile page if you click the "Contribute" button, then "Add a Page", and finally select "Standard layout". *Only create profiles for characters that you are very familiar with and know much about. Remember to present evidence or logical arguments regarding why they should be rated as they are. *Inserting unmotivated ratings into profiles on the basis of personal bias will likely result in a block. *If you notice another user inserting blatantly false ratings, please inform the administrators about the incident, via the rule-violation report thread linked to in the front page, and about the member responsible for the aforementioned incorrect edits. *Prior to adding external calculation links (likely to justify character statistics), preferably simultaneously back-up the URL link into the Wayback Machine Internet archive. By doing so, if the original post is lost, there will still exist an accessible copy, which can be used to update the link accordingly. *If you encounter a dead calculation link, you may find a backup in the Wayback Archives (as mentioned above), which may then be used to appropriately adjust the profile page. *Preferably avoid adding redundant categories or ones that require extremely subjective interpretation. It is usually better to stick to the already available options. Also, if you are uncertain about the requirements for characters to fit into a certain category, please contact any of the administrators and clarify. *When uploading images or videos, do not check the "Ignore all warnings" option. If a file with the same name exists, a warning prompt will appear. Replacing pre-existing files is strongly discouraged without discussing it in a thread in the discussions area. *All characters in VS Battles wiki profiles should originate within actual stories, from notable or popular works. *Do not add any original or fan-made characters to the wiki. If you wish to create any original/fan-made character profiles, feel free to do so in this wiki. *Do not create any joke profiles, as they do not fit into our Tiering System. Certain characters may be exempt from rules blocking "fan characters" provided a solid amount of data may be found and a good amount of reputation may be seen; this includes examples such as Red (Creepypasta) and a good portion of the Red vs Blue franchise. If you wish to create such profiles, feel free to do so in the Joke Battles wiki instead. *If you wish to create character profiles from alternative canon, or composite, sources, first read through our regulations page to see whether or not it is allowed. *Do not add any versus match-up threads from external sites to profiles, as they are usually in conflict with our Tiering System, and recurrently do not meet our standards. Also, feel free to remove any such existing links that you come across. *Do not use crossovers between different franchises for scaling character statistics. Not only are they almost never a part of canon continuity, in the off chance that they are canon, the crossover will almost always have the respective power levels of franchises adjusted in relation to each other. *Preferably avoid writing cheeky, pointless, and/or opinionated captions for the images. *Please do not plagiarize from other wikis or online databases. It is unprofessional and shows a lack of effort on the part of the user. If you are getting your information from another wiki, please rephrase and summarize the passage in your own words instead of simply copying it. *While using profiles from other wikis as references for statistics is generally not prohibited, if the reasoning for the listed statistics can not be explained, or if the profiles are of sub-standard quality, they might be deleted. *Remember to sign character profile talk page posts with your username. Use four tilde signs (~) to do so. *Regarding direct information from the author/creator of a character: We do not use statements that are phrased in an uncertain, uncaring, and/or unspecific manner, such as "Could be", "Maybe", "Probably", "Possibly" et cetera. The statements also need to be consistent with what has been revealed within the fictional franchise itself. Otherwise, it will be considered as an Inconsistency or Outlier. For example, an author stating that a Planet Level character has a multiversal scale of power. *Preferably avoid creating any supposedly "all-powerful" 4th Wall-breaking real life author avatar characters (for example, Grant Morrison and Akira Toriyama), that blend reality and fiction too closely. It would open bad doors for members to start discussing real life humanity as an "omnipotent" species fighting with drawings and ideas, and essentially renders our entire tiering system meaningless. See here for further information. Exceptions have been made for Andrew Hussie, and the Annoying Dog. The former was not played as an invincible character within Homestuck, whereas the latter was not a true author avatar, just a joke character. They do not seem to break the system to nearly the same extent. Nevertheless, it is unwise to allow too many explicit author avatars, as they severely blur the line between fiction and reality. *When adding yourself as a supporter or opponent to a certain franchise, please avoid cluttering the relevant verse page with personal comments. They are distracting, and uninteresting, for casual visitors. *When editing, please add as many edits as you find needed in a single edit, rather than spam editing minor adjustments. An example can be found here. Specific Fictions *Given that Marvel and DC comic book franchises have been shared by hundreds of different writers, few of whom are interested in remotely coherent power levels, we have specific power-scaling regulations for their characters. We also have a page explaining how we currently scale the Marvel Comics character statistics (in lack of better available options). *The Pokémon franchise is considered as far too inconsistent and complicated to get accurate stats from multiple forms of media. For further information, kindly read the verse page. *For Kingdom Hearts, given that most of the Disney characters were strictly displayed at power levels close to those within their original movies when in their respective home "worlds", it is assumed that travellers between them, such as Sora, are automatically scaled in relation to the story that they are transported to, in order not to overwhelm and break it. Other Rules *Site Rules *Discussion Rules *Versus Thread Rules *Chat Rules Category:Important